My Brother, My Home
by morgana07
Summary: 2nd in my 'Not My Sammy' series but in only Sam's POV. Sam struggles to come to grips with what he's endured for so many months and also thoughts of what is to come. His thoughts drift to not only his brother but also the issue of home. Hurt/sick!Sam & Protective/big brother!Dean


**My Brother, My Home**

**Summary:** A sequel of sorts to 'Not My Sammy' but in only Sam's POV as he comes to grips with what he endured and what's come. His thoughts drift to not only his brother but also the issue of home.

**Spoilers/Tags: **Not really tagged to anything and no real spoilers but will have various mentions of previous events from the past seasons.

**Warnings: **None that I can think of. Maybe some language since Dean does show up.

**Pairings: **Zip, zero, nada.I do not do slash at any time. This is just some usual brotherly bonding because I like when the boys act like brothers and have been missing that.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

**Sam's POV:**

"Cas! What part of Bobby asking you to clean the car did you take to mean **flood** my baby?"

Dean lasted longer than I thought he would after learning that Castiel had flooded the Impala in his attempt to clean it of lingering effects of the shapeshifter that had assumed my life for the past year.

My brother loved that car more than he did nearly anything else so I was surprised that he lasted a full day before finally having to go check out the damage and I knew he'd probably go postal as soon as he did. He hasn't hit postal yet…just a little past outraged, which means Dean is still too worried about me to give in to his anger fully.

It's been about a week since I've been awake fully since Dean found me in Lawrence where the 'shifter had been keeping me since he jumped me a few weeks after my…return. Neither Dean nor Bobby have pushed with questions which is just as well since I really don't have many memories of that time other than the pain and fear.

I still have the pain since I guess it's normal to have lasting effects for awhile after being chained down and kept alive basically with machines. I'm still coping with being free and sometimes it's still hard to believe but that's where Dean comes in.

Except for small periods, I can't think of a time since I've been coherent that Dean hasn't been with me. Those first few days were hard on both of us. The fear was still livid in me and the nightmares were almost constant every time I closed my eyes.

Between feeling and remembering my time as that 'shifter's prisoner and the things that happened there, I'd also flip back to that day in Stull Cemetery with Lucifer. If I'm honest with myself, it was that day that still freaked me out because my main memory was of feeling Lucifer in my body beating my brother to death and unable to stop it.

My brother…Dean had come to that place even knowing what the outcome would be. In Detroit when I stupidly, yeah I had grand plans but screwed up, said yes I knew in my heart that it would be the last time I saw my big brother and I told myself I was fine with that so long as Dean lived because so long as I can remember Dean was more than just my brother. He was…home.

Dean and I have been through a lot of crap the last few years. Between learning about the plans the demons had for me, my dying in Cold Oak and the deal Dean made to save me to his going to Hell because of that…hell most normal people would have crawled under a rock. Not us though. We were John Winchester's sons and were taught better than that.

But I was taught better not by my Dad but by Dean and I think that's why it hurt so bad when we grew apart because for so long as I can recall it was Dean who was the constant in my life. The rock that kept me grounded so to speak.

As I listen to my brother's strong, deep voice yelling from outside Bobby's house as he no doubt prowls around the Impala, I think back to my first memory of my big brother.

Dean would call this one of my chick-flick moments but it's just me in the bedroom we always shared at Bobby's because he thinks I'm asleep while he checks what damage Castiel's flooding job did to the car so I can have a private one.

Most people may say that infants don't have memories but I can recall laying in my crib in a nursery, the very nursery where it all went wrong, looking up into a pair of green eyes. Dean, as I recall, would always sneak into my nursery when our Mom wasn't looking to just watch me and talk to me. I remember trying to grab for his hand and hearing him laugh. Dean laughed a lot back when he was four and the other thing I remember about my brother back then that he'd snarl at me if I mentioned is his hair. Dean's hair wasn't always as short as he keeps it now.

Dean was always with me and then after that night, the night he carried me out of our burning house, it was pretty much Dean who took care of me.

I never really considered it before until I was fighting for control of my own thoughts and body and had the time to drift back through my memories.

We lost our home the night Mom was killed but I never really had any other home but the Impala and Dean. Even when we spent nights or weeks at crummy motels, or at Pastor Jim's or here with Bobby, home for me was the warmth of the Impala with my big brother.

Dean sacrificed his childhood because of Dad's orders to 'watch after Sammy' but he never acted like he hated that even though as I've come to accept I was a selfish kid. Even up to the end, I was a selfish kid who didn't understand what Dean had given up or everything he'd done for me so that I could have the life I did.

Dean was everything. He was big brother always but he also played the part of mother, father, best friend, protector and, when the fights with our Dad got worse, he played middleman. In more ways than I ever knew.

Deciding to risk getting out bed, I make it to the window to peer outside to see him stalking, yeah he's getting past the outraged stage now and has gone into pissed off while struggling to yell at Cas and make sure his collection of mullet rock cassette tapes (I really need to talk him into upgrading or something) survived.

I never knew all of the things Dean gave up for me until the time I spent locked in that cage with Lucifer and Michael and Michael, furious with what I had done, was only too thrilled to throw it at me. Since Dean had been his original intended vessel he knew the things in Dean's past that my brother would never tell me about. Between Dean's pride and his stubborn insistence on protecting me, he kept too much to himself.

Michael told me about the time after the fire in which Dean didn't utter a word unless he was soothing me. He told me about the times that Dead wouldn't eat so that I would have enough food to last until Dad came back from a hunt because he feared Dad's reaction if he had called Bobby or Pastor Jim for help. He was thrilled to repeat how Dad shut Dean out emotionally after that Shritga almost killed me and I remember how much harder Dean fought to keep me within arm's reach during that time.

Though what Michael loved to throw in my face was how my brother suffered after I'd run away to Flagstaff. During that whole trip to 'Heaven' after Roy and Walt killed us, Lord who thinks stuff like that with a straight face, I had seen Dean's pain when he witnessed my memory of that event. I shrugged it off since all of my memories that time were whipped up to cause him pain. I didn't have a clue to the memories that brought back to him until I had them shoved down my throat by a pissed off Archangel.

I had known that our Father was a hard man with a temper to match but I had always figured he showed most of that to me during our fights. I honestly had no idea that he'd ever once turned that side on my brother…I didn't know until Michael showed me and then I knew why after Dad had dragged me back from Flagstaff that Dean was so quiet. Why he didn't act like his usual cool, swaggering self and why he refused to go to bed until I was already in bed.

Dean was still protecting me. Even after my selfish act of running away had gotten him beaten so bad he could barely move, he didn't want me to see the bruises or welts or how bad he was hurtin'. That was why it took him nearly two weeks to actually allow me to get close again because if I had touched him then, he wouldn't have been able to hide the pain.

I think knowing that was almost as bad as knowing that he went to Hell because of me. I used to get so angry that Dean always followed Dad's orders without question but now I see that a part of why he did this was so that maybe it would take some of the heat off of me. Sure, Dad and I fought but if Dean hadn't taken some of the heat, or did the things that I refused to do out of my own stubborn stupidity then it would have been much worse for me than it had been.

Dean was always protecting me in one way or another. Either at school or one the hunts I did go on or at…home with Dad and I never even considered that was what he was doing. He did it all for me and never once got a 'thank-you' in return. The only thing I did was walk out the door on him when I left for Stanford and even then he acted as a shield in a way because I know damn good and well that it probably would have been a lot worse that night if Dean hadn't gotten between me and Dad.

I remember Dead driving me to the bus station but I was still so raw and full of hate toward Dad that I didn't see my brother's pain. Dean could hide it well but I could usually see past a lot of his shields. That night I failed to see how he was hurting because if Dean was my center and what I considered home, I never once thought that he might consider me the same thing.

I just wanted out and would finally be free. I didn't want to be free of my brother though but I couldn't see an in between after Dad threw out the 'don't come back' line. I was leaving and didn't plan on going back but still Dean was there. He gave me money, all the money he had at the time I'd later learn. Just like I learned from Michael that it was Dean, not Dad, who often kept an eye on me while I was at Stanford.

The pain I felt in that Cage was nothing like I felt when I learned that Dean spent a night in Stanford, bleeding in the Impala, because he'd come straight off of a damn solo hunt with a vengeful spirit because he'd picked up rumors of something nasty in my area and he wanted to be sure I was safe. My brother was bleeding a block away from me but still he sought to keep me safe while I was having fun with Jess. It had been Caleb who had tracked Dean to Stanford and took him to the ER and Dad who bitched at him for wasting his time.

So much pain Dean allowed himself to suffer because of me and even after all of that, after what he endured in Hell, finding out of my addiction to the demon blood Ruby got me hooked on and everything else I did wrong, up to and including letting Lucifer free, Dean still fought for me. He risked death at my… Lucifer's hands, just to prove that he hadn't lost faith in me. That he was still my big brother. Even after a year of thinking me dead and then having to deal with what he thought was me letting him be turned into a vampire, I probably shouldn't tell him that I have nightmares about that image, he still managed to fight past those doubts to find me.

Lucifer. I look down at my still bruised hands from my time at the shapeshifter's hands and remember that day in Stull so clearly. Screaming in my own head as Lucifer and Michael, in the form of my very own younger half-brother, face off when I hear the sound that I could be in a coma and would know. I heard the Impala rolling up with Rock of Ages blasting out the windows. Only Dean could blare Def Leppard as he comes to get between two feuding Archangels. Only…my brother.

Speaking of said big brother. He's now in front of the still calm Castiel and motioning vividly between the car and himself and I figure he's giving his patented any harm to his baby is harm to him speech. He gave me that line the day he taught me to drive. Not sure what scared me more. Hurting the car, actually driving, or the idea that I could hurt Dean. I would die before hurting him and I had always hoped he'd know that. I wasn't sure until Stull.

I barely recall Lucifer blasting Cas out of existence after our Angel pal did a Holy fire bomb on Michael and then him breaking Bobby's neck…damn, I need to apologize for that if I didn't think Bobby would slap me if I tried. What I do recall with vivid detail is the feel of my fist beating Dean's face to bloody pulp and my brother not lifting a hand against me.

He just kept repeating that he was there for me and always would be. I was screaming inside for him to run but he couldn't hear me and a part of me knew that even if he could hear me, he'd ignore me because he'd already made up his mind. He'd be there for me even at the cost of his life and that was when I saw the soldier in the ashtray.

Dean took the fallout for that after I lodged the green Army man in the Impala's ashtray and after he rebuilt the car he was careful to put it back. I didn't understand then why but that day I finally understood. The Army man was a connection to us. It was back when we were still brothers, back when he was still the hero I adored and he put it back because it was as much a part of us as the Impala was home. What Dean never understood was that no matter what happened between us, good times or the absolute worst, was that he was still my hero. He's still my hero…not that I can ever say that out load to him.

Reaching out to run my hand over the battered leather jacket that was once our Dad's but has always been Dean's in my mind, I still see his look when I dragged Adam into that hole with me. I knew he would hurt and I hoped after all the crap I'd put him through the past year or so that he might miss me because after he'd tossed the amulet I wasn't certain, but I knew he'd be safe finally and that's all I wanted. I wanted to give Dean the life he'd tried to give me which is why I made him promise to go to Lisa. I didn't care if I rotted in that Cage so long as I knew that my big brother, the only person I honestly could say that I loved, would be safe and alive.

Oh, I will never, or at least not for awhile, tell Dean what happened in that Cage. I'll probably never let him know what Michael told me but I can say that I don't remember a lot of what else went on before I was back out. Not sure if that's my way of coping or if Gabriel did that when he yanked me out.

I want to tell Dean the truth. I want to say how bad I was the night that I woke up in the very same cemetery that I remembered seeing him in with our less than favorite Trickster/Archangel sitting next me munching on a candy bar. I want to but it's still too raw and will create a chick-flick moment to beat 'em all and Dean hates those so maybe we'll ease it that. I will tell him one thing eventually though.

After I was done throwing up and had spent thirty minutes screaming for my brother, Gabriel finally reached over in his own care-free way to shock me back to reality. Yeah, my reality was still reeling after having been jerked from under the noses of Lucifer and Michael with Gabriel telling his older brothers to get a grip, work on their anger management issues and shut the hell up because Sammy-boy needed to go save the gnome population. I had no clue what he meant by that until Dean confided about the garden gnome he salted and burned…well barbecued.

Gabriel, either as the Trickster or as the Archangel, was not one of my or Dean's favorite people. I mean, he killed my brother over a hundred times just to try to teach me a lesson. Not to mention the whole reality TV thing he pulled…I still can't hear the word 'nut-cracker' without wincing. He did help us in the end even if it ended up with Lucifer killing him.

When I realized he was the one who had saved me, I didn't know to laugh or cry. He just smirked, plopped down next to me and said something I still remember.

" 'Mikey only showed and told you what would hurt the most, Sammy,'" he rolled his eyes as if disgusted by something and then he showed me the event between Dad and Dean after Caleb had dragged him to the ER.

Dad was livid that (A) Dean had been hurt on a simple hunt, (B) Dean had spent time bleeding in the car while watching after me, which he thought was a waste of time. I had seen that but then Gabriel showed me the rest of the fight and that was what began to ground me again.

I think in all my years I can count on the fingers of one hand that I saw Dean stand up to Dad. Not just throw in a word or two to diffuse a fight but actually look him in the eye and defy him. This time, still weak from blood loss and the trip back from California to Pastor Jim's place where Caleb had chosen to be neutral ground, I saw Dean actually stand up and shove Dad back a step. " 'He's not a waste of time,'" he had gritted back to our stunned Dad. " 'He's my brother and I'll always look after Sammy. You can go to Hell if you think I'll ever stop that.'"

Then Gabriel shrugged while pulling me to my feet and said something about giving up understanding the stubborn minds that make up the Winchester boys an asked me what I wanted even though he knew what the was.

I hadn't spoken before I was standing outside Lisa's house. I could feel the demon close because I did notice the flickering light but ignored it. I wanted my brother so bad that it was like the loss I had felt after Jess died. I just wanted to see Dean, hear his voice and know I was safe but I knew that if he saw me in the shape I was in, he'd leave Lisa and lose his normal life so I ran away and into something much worse it turned out.

Not sure if I mean the deal with the 'shifter or meeting the Cambell's because now that I can think of it, both give me bad vibes that would have Dean rolling his eyes but would also have him slipping into that protective role he did on instinct.

I don't honestly know how they found me. I just know I crashed the night after I ran from telling Dean and woke up to strangers. I knew what Dean had told me about how our Grandfather had died and seeing him standing over me in the state I was in wasn't helping. I wanted my brother and while Christian and Gwen didn't give me all the bad feelings that Samuel did, I just don't trust it or him. Something's off and I can't help but wonder if maybe he didn't have something to do with the 'shifter attack because I had been wanting Dean more and more and for some reason Samuel did not want me going to my brother.

Dean hasn't said much but I can still read him and it's pretty clear that he doesn't like Mom's family and he doesn't trust them. Dean's always had trust issues when it's not just us but this time I'm more inclined to agree with him…not that I'll readily admit to that.

Shivering slightly and knowing I should be back in bed since I'm still weak, I pick up Dean's jacket fully and remember waking up the other night with it laying over me while Dean sat next to me. He's back in the old over-protective big brother role that I grew up with but I'm not minding it now. I know that's who Dean is and considering things I know I'm lucky he's willing to go outside and leave me, even though he thinks I'm sleeping right now.

The nightmares are still frequent but I've never woke up once since being rescued that Dean isn't next to me or close by. I know he feels guilty for not getting to me sooner but like I've tried telling him 'Dude, you thought I was still trapped in a hole and then you really had no reason to suspect the 'shifter was a fake'…except for the car thing. I think Dean started getting wary about it when the fake me refused to take the Impala when he offered her to him.

The Impala is home to us and will always be. I'm not certain I could ever be in it without Dean since I know how hard a time I had when he was in Hell but I never would have outright refused his offer in favor of using what Dean likes to call 'a little piece of crap that no Winchester in his right mind would choose to drive willingly'. My big brother has a lot of opinions on the car Cas totaled and I know it was bad when even Cas had to comment that he was happy to help out in the destruction process since it was a belittling piece of junk and that he was shocked that Dean didn't take a shotgun to it.

Not paying attention, I didn't realize how weak and tired I had gotten until I lost balance and knocked something off the dresser by the window. Damn! While it sounded like a gun going off to me, I was confident that the sound hadn't been heard outside until I shot a last look out the window only to find my eyes locking onto the firm green ones of my brother.

Double damn! I knew the minute Dean saw me because his hand shot up flat in Cas's face in his 'shut up, dry out my car because I have other things to do' motion. Then he was off at a run to the porch steps and I could count in my head the seconds, not minutes but seconds, I had to get back to the bed before…

"Sammy, what the hell are you trying to do? Give Bobby a stroke by wandering around?"

Bobby, huh? Yeah, right, sure. Bobby's been telling Dean that he needs to ease off so I can get more strength by moving around. Convincing my big brother that it's safe for me to do that it another matter and I don't bother arguing with him over it…yet. Right now, Dean's showing more emotion than I've seen him show since…well since I died in Cold Oak but that's another subject we avoid.

"I…I woke up and was wondering where you were until I heard you yelling at Cas," I didn't lie since I had wanted to see where he was and that he wasn't trying to take a shot at Cas again. He did that once before the Angel learned that there were two things that Dean protected with violence. Me and the Impala.

I watched as Dean ran his fingers through his short hair and could almost here him cussing at himself for leaving me alone. I knew that was my fault since before I had woken up fully, if I came to a little and Dean wasn't around I panicked and it cost Bobby more than a few lamps or other pieces of furniture.

He looked around the room for a second as if scanning for threats before finally assuring himself that it was still safe and coming to sit on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Sorry, I thought you'd sleep longer and I wanted to catch a glimpse of how bad Cas flooded the car," he watched me intently as if trying to gauge if I was agitated, calm or something else. It was a long time thing that Dean had always done. I hadn't noticed when we hooked back up after Jess died that he still did it. I didn't notice that he had stopped until I detoxed the second time and caught him doing it again.

Those thoughts still made me frown which he caught and pounced on. "It's o-kay, Sammy. We're safe here and I personally salted and burned that damn shape shifting son of a bitch." he was trying to reassure me like he would after a bad night or a bad hunt.

Dean was still uneasy with trusting things and even though Bobby's house had more salt lines, wards and protection on it than even Pastor Jim's old place, my brother wasn't ready to trust that a threat would get past him again. I remember him being like this when I was a kid too and how it used to irritate me. Now I'm just glad that he's here and accept that it'll probably be awhile before I'll be irritated with that habit of his.

"How's the Impala?" I asked because while Dean is my grounding rod, the car is home to us and while being flooded isn't as painful as when it was wrecked, I have to admit to feeling sad when even the tiniest thing went wrong with her.

I knew Dean was tired since he slept only when he thought I was out fully and he was looking more tired now as he waved a disgusted hand.

"Cas swears that he'll fix it and at least he had the common sense to take the stuff out of the car before he parted the Red Sea inside the car," he muttered, noticing that I had a hold of his jacket again but not saying anything. "Bobby says if you can keep a full light dinner down then and only then can you go as far as the library…just so you don't overdo it."

I can hear his tone and could picture the fight he and Bobby probably had over that but I nodded, finally reaching over to nudge his arm. "I'm strong enough, Dean."

"Maybe, Sammy, but I'm not pushing it and neither are you," he countered, reaching into his pocket for something before holding it out to me. "I brought your duffel in the other night but wasn't sure if you'd want this back or not."

Dean and I both had the black rubbery band-like bracelets. It's been so long that I can't recall why or the meaning but I know that we both had them. Even after he had tossed the amulet after he lost faith that night, he had kept the bracelet. I had given him mine in Detroit because I didn't want anything that he'd given me on when I went to confront Lucifer.

Now I watched as he held it out. I had been surprised to find out he'd kept my duffel in the trunk of Impala but I guess I shouldn't have been. I kept his when he'd been in Hell. Now though, knowing that he'd kept the bracelet on him brought back the wetness that I tried to keep him from seeing.

"I said one chick-flick moment a month, Sammy and we've gone way past that this week," he grumbled but I heard the tone change and knew he was closer than he had been even as I was taking the object and putting it back around my wrist.

Yeah but still being hurt, coping with memories, and feeling like I had my brother back in a way that I was certain I'd lost…I'll agree with Dean when he teases that I'm way to emotional right now. To let him out of the uncomfortable moment I started to turn on my side when I felt his hand on my shoulder, guiding me back toward him.

Looking up I'm surprised to see that Dean was watching me too seriously. and I was wondering why until he spoke.

"You know that everything I did for you, either as a kid or now, is because I wanted to, right?" he shot me a firm look when I blinked and it hit me that I might have been talking the nightmares outloud and wanted to groan because I wasn't sure what I said. "Sure Dad might have laid the law down early on but looking after you, protecting you I did that because I wanted to. Because you were my little brother and that's all I needed to know to do it. You got that into that giant head, right Sammy?"

I nodded briefly and it seemed to satisfy him because soon Dean was sitting back in his normal place these days. Up against the headboard, next to me because he knew that it was easier to head the dreams and pain off if he was close.

Suddenly tired, I decided on giving up the idea of getting downstairs earlier than planned and just settled down. Burrowing into the pillow, I soon feel the soft leather of Dean's jacket being laid over me and the familiar feeling of his fingers rubbing slow circles or other signs on my shoulder or back. I knew if I started dreaming too bad then those same fingers would card through my hair, which he still bitches it too long.

Nearly asleep, something pricks my attention so I glance back up to see that his eyes were closed where he was sitting but I know he's not asleep. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Did you regret any of it?" I asked softly, feeling his fingers still for a second before they began moving again. "You know that I'm sorry about Flagstaff."

If Dean knew what I meant, he didn't let on but I think he did because I heard the sharp intake of breath. "You're my brother, Sam and the only damn thing I ever regretted was that I let so much crap come between us while we fought to stop the Apocalypse," he finally replied, his tone gruffer but soft and I knew he was fighting emotions he didn't want me to see.

I let it go for now and was slowly falling back to sleep when I heard his voice again, this time softer. "I never blamed you for Flagstaff, Sammy. I accepted it as my failure to keep you safe. What went on between Dad and me was just that, between me and Dad and I would always keep you out of that."

Swallowing something sour, I nearly forget the pain in my back or how tired I am when I almost ask him if that had happened before but I know he'd close up so that would be something to ask Bobby about later.

"Go to sleep, Sammy," I hear him urge and am surprised at how easy I still fall asleep for him when we both hear the slam of the front door, a loud whoosh and Bobby's outraged shout.

"Goddamn it, you feather-brained idjit! That ain't how you dry a car out and you damn well better fix that before Dean gets back down here and has a stroke!"

Biting my lip to keep from grinning, I can feel Dean going rigid as every ounce of him wants to see what Castiel has done now but because he knows I'm almost asleep he's keeping still.

"We could always rent a Volvo while you rebuild her again," I have to offer, fighting not to chuckle when I hear the growl and feel the light slap to my head.

"I'll send him back to Heaven wingless if you hurt our baby," Dean was swearing, listening to Bobby rant, Rufus laugh and Cas trying to explain his reasoning when he finally pays attention to me trying not to laugh. "Shut up and go to sleep, bitch."

That nearly brought on another chick-flick moment since it's been so damn long since I've heard him call me that in that tone but I bite back the emotion that threatens to come to ease closer. "Take your own advice…jerk." and with that I fall asleep with my brother planning revenge on Heaven's new Sheriff and figuring new ways to not let me too far out of his sight before he can figure out who the new threat to our lives will be.

I glance up briefly to watch Dean and again think of how glad I am to have my brother back. My brother, my best friend and the closest thing to a real parent that I ever knew. The Impala is our home but wherever my brother is while also be like home to me.

**Another POV:**

I watch as the boys slowly fall to sleep. Sam lays next to his older brother with John's old jacket covering him while Dean will most likely fall to sleep sitting up again once he's sure that his little brother will be safe.

Ever since that night in the house in Kansas, it takes a lot of energy to watch over them. A lot more if I want to get close to them…or at least close enough without setting off Dean's inner alarm that will warn him if something comes too close to his Sammy. While he might have gotten his father's dark good looks his hunter instincts are pure Campbell and I'm not sure if he'd like knowing that. I know I don't.

I want the best for them as I always have and pray that they stay safe while vowing to aid them in any way that I can. I know the threat that is awaiting them and wish I could help them more. I have to hope that Dean follows the advice in the note that Missouri sent him.

Lightly ghosting, such an amusing word given my state, a hand over Sam's longer hair I still feel the pang of guilt that he's suffered so much but I know his brother will protect him. Just like I know that I'll use whatever power I'm granted in this form to protect them from those that should be like family.

Leaning down to brush a soft kiss over Dean's forehead, I can't help but smile when he shifts a little closer to his brother. "I used to say that the Angels are watching over you. If I would have known the reason they were watching you, I never would have told you that, Dean." I still see red when I think of the pain both of my sons have been put through because of Heaven and Hell and wish I would have been able to hurt Zachiriah for what he put my eldest through.

A noise from outside makes me sigh. Yes, there is at least one Angel that will watch my boys. Even if he is a bit on the slow side. A pity John won't be as forgiving when he learned about the incident with the car. Of course, John's still on my bedside for raising our sons like he did and for lifting a hand to my son.

Hearing the door open as John's friend steps in to check on the boys, I chuckle when I know that he can feel that something is slightly off in the room but watch as he scowls a second before laying a blanket over both Sam and Dean and then he also lightly places a hand first on one head then the other as if checking for fevers.

"Sleep my little boys. Momma will be looking out for you when I can and if my Father tries to hurt you…" I bury the rest as Dean stirs in his sleep, green eyes open sleepily as they did when he'd been small to look around before checking on Sam and closing again.

I look back once more with a smile. Sam and Dean have seen the worst and more will come but I'm pleased that no matter what they'll always be brothers and so long as they have each other, nothing should be able to harm them…

The End

_A/N: I'm not sure where the last part came from. It just popped in. I considered doing a second chapter from Dean's POV as he was outside prowling around the Impala but it didn't seem to come to being or find the right spot for it. Might do a small piece._

_As always, thanks for reading and reviews are welcome._


End file.
